


everything needed to be said

by PaintedVanilla



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cigarettes, Coffee, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “You are handsome, I’ll have you know,” Aziraphale says quietly. “You make me feel at home.”





	everything needed to be said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvldegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldegg/gifts).



> I wrote this while making Mac and cheese lmao. Brought to you in the time it took the water to boil and the pasta to cook. Inspired by ur dream Hannah!!! I deliver.

Aziraphale smells Crowley before he sees or hears him; or rather, he smells the cigarette Crowley lit with a thought. He sits down at the table next to Aziraphale, taking a drag, and the angel inhales deeply.

“I love that smell,” he says casually, not looking up from his book.

Crowley hums. “Want one?”

“No, thank you,” Aziraphale says. “Secondhand is fine for now.”

Crowley grins, taking another drag. “What are you reading?”

“Oh, something that thinks it’s clever,” Aziraphale says lightly. “It’s a story about immortals.”

“Oh, how endearing,” Crowley says sarcastically. “Well written?”

“Long winded,” Aziraphale admits. “Did you see the biscotti?”

Crowley perks up. “We have biscotti?”

“Go check in the cupboard, dearest,” Aziraphale instructs him, turning a page.

Crowley disappears back inside; by the time he returns, Aziraphale has finished the chapter. Crowley sets a mug down in front of him, along with a biscotti on a napkin.

“For me?” Aziraphale asks, placing his bookmark and setting the novel on the table.

“Yes,” Crowley says; he sets his own mug and pastry down and sets about finishing his cigarette. “I made it with my own two hands. No miracles whatsoever.”

Aziraphale takes a sip; at the last possible second, Crowley blinks to make sure it’s just to his liking.

Aziraphale grins. “You liar.”

Crowley holds the cigarette between his lips, reaching over and grabbing the book to read the summary. “Is it any good?”

“For a twenty-year-old human’s take on what it’s like to live several lifetimes, I suppose,” Aziraphale says lazily. He stirs his coffee with the pastry, then takes a bite. “What brings you out of bed so early?”

“You weren’t in it,” Crowley says quietly, setting the book back down. He finishes off the cigarette and vanishes the butt, then takes a sip of his own coffee.

“Sentimental,” Aziraphale teases.

“You’re warm,” Crowley reasons, with a smile.

The two of them take a sip of their coffees, exchanging looks over the rims of the mugs that are overflowing with love.

“You are handsome, I’ll have you know,” Aziraphale says quietly. “You make me feel at home.”

“Sentimental,” Crowley teases. “I do love you, angel.”

“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale says warmly. “I love you, Anthony.”

Crowley reaches over and takes his hand in his, with a sort of shy confidence born from thousands of years of love and adoration, but only months of practice. They sit quietly, watching the waves from the porch of their small cottage, having said everything needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words hehe


End file.
